


Deacon Blues

by KoreArabin



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Fisting, Gags, Lube, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: "Come on, Deacon.  You must stop struggling.  You have been a very naughty young Vampir.  I know you are only 183 but you need to become more grown up.  You need some time out, yes, to reflect on your bad behaviour?"





	1. Chapter 1

Strong, cold hands roam over his body. He's naked, stripped forcibly, his familiar leather breeches cast aside and his flowing Victorian linen shirt tangled around his biceps, preventing him from using his arms.

Viago strokes the back of his neck, gently.

"Come on, Deacon. You must stop struggling. You have been a very naughty young Vampir. I know you are only 183 but you need to become more grown up. You need some time out, yes, to reflect on your bad behaviour?"

Vlad is less sympathetic.

"Just bend him over and get him in position."

"Ow!"

The slap to his bare arse is a shock, and too bloody hard, with Vlad's superhuman vampiric strength behind it. Vlad slaps him again, and again, all the while forcing him closer to the detested punishment frame. Then he’s being twisted and pushed, his hips shoved forward, and thick leather straps are tightened around his hips and his neck and his wrists, and suddenly he’s stuck, can’t move, a clink of metal suddenly heralding the buckling tight of more cuffs around his ankles.

Deacon starts to shout but, with swift and clinical precision, Viago pops a soft ball gag into his open mouth and buckles it tightly at the back of his head. Soft, to prevent it damaging his fangs but, soft or hard, it silences him totally and he can only hiss around it as he struggles against the restraints. 

His back aches with the forced position, his wrists buckled beside his head and his arse tilted upwards, his thighs spread wide. One of his flatmates reaches underneath him, a cold hand encircling his cock, and begins to pump, vigorously, from root to tip. He moans into the gag, working his hips as far as he is able to, thrusting into the tight grip, his orgasm building as his balls draw up and tighten, ready to spurt his thick, bloody vampire semen on to the cold stone floor of Vlad's torture chamber.

But, just as he is on the precipice, another hand encircles his balls and squeezes, not hard enough to really hurt him - they only want to punish him for his youthful recklessness, after all, not to torture him - but enough to bring him back from the edge, only to roll a thick rubber cock ring down over his aching, swollen penis.

Deacon thrashes, hurling muffled obscenities into the gag, his rigid, trussed up cock slapping against his belly, then stills as a frigidly cold finger presses into him, slicked with cream, making him whimper with a mix of pain and pleasure as it swivels inside of his body, the sharp nail catching the sensitive rim of his arse as it works him.

Vlad sounds as sadistically smug as he's ever heard him.

"Oh yes, we forgot to tell you. Petyr volunteered to help us - as your sire, he considers it his duty to educate you and, if the need arises, discipline you."

Deacon struggles to make out what's happening behind him - he cannot see any of them, save as a threatening presence behind him in the corner of his eye. 

Then, without warning, Petyr's fingers are gone and there it is, the thickness pressing into his body, twisting and pushing, and he arches and moans, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the hard floor. It’s just a dildo, he can tell that already, it’s hard and inflexible and – oh – it’s so - very - very - long...


	2. Chapter 2

When they return, Deacon is a moaning, trembling mess. Strands of drool from the gag trickle down, thin and translucent, to pool on the floor below him, just as a similar stream of bloody precome _pours_ from his bound, swollen cock.

Viago adopts a mock stern tone.

"Oh, Deacon, what a mess you are making, you naughty young vampire. First the dishes, and now you are dribbling and drooling all over Vladislav's lovely torture chamber!"

Deacon growls low in his throat and struggles. He wants to call bullshit. Whatever Vlad's torure chamber may or may not be, "lovely" would not be an appropriate way to describe it.

Viago persists. Reaching down between Deacon's thighs, he runs a long, pointed fingernail down his perineum to Deacon's balls, massaging and squeezing them, exerting just the right pressure to leave Deacon teetering on a knife edge between delicious pleasure and tooth-grinding agony. 

"So heavy, Deacon. So full for us."

Deacon tries to pull away, but the restraints hold him fast.

"What shall we do with you, you bad, naughty boy?"

Another just slightly too hard squeeze of his testicles has Deacon huffing loudly around his gag.

Viago strokes his sweat-soaked hair.

"I think that we will wait another little bit, and then we will return. You can have another think about the chores, yes?"

And again, Vlad is far more direct.

"We will have a jar of virgin blood with us when we return."

He twists Deacon's collared, gagged head around painfully to face him.

"And then we'll make you beg for it."


	3. Chapter 3

_A temporary detour._

Virgin's blood is, as any self-respecting vampire will tell you, _cool_ or, at the very least, not at all like a suspiciously soggy sarnie dripping with too much "mayo".

Our immature, rebellious little Deacon is the youngest of the gang at 183 years old, so created a vampire in 1831, or born in roughly 1797 (I don't know how the whole vampire age thing works, okay?), in an era of startlingly pro-abstinence, Georgian/Victorian (for Brit readers - dunno what this might mean for Romanians) notions of romance. And he's the youngest. So perhaps this whole "virgin blood" thing relates less to any notions of prior sexual concupiscence, and more to the personal mores/morality pervasive at the time of one's vampiric nascence?

~~~

They don't leave him for long. Vladislav the Poker may be a (somewhat) reformed torturer, but Viago is far too much of a softy to let his little rebellious teenage vampire friend suffer too much.

Deacon is roused from his feverish reverie of frustration by another squeeze of his heavy, swollen balls, and groans long and loud as Viago gently unbuckles the gag. He is about to launch into a loud tirade of profanity when Vlad appears beside Viago, staring down at him, the expression on his face sufficient to choke off Deacon's imminent outpouring of invective before it can begin.

"Deacon. Watch your mouth. You really don't want to piss us off, okay?"

Deacon bites back his words in frustration, glaring at Vlad.

"In fact, Deacon, I think that you should thank us. Acknowledge our leniency, and thank us for it."

Deacon glowers. "Thank you? Thank you for bullshi -"

Vlad shrugs. "Viago - gag him. We'll leave him for a few nights to ponder, and then see how rebellious he still wants to be."

"No!" Deacon shouts. "No, no - I am sorry. I - I - thank you both - for - for - being lenient with me."

Unseen by Deacon, Vlad winks at Viago.

"So, naughty Deacon, you are now going to be a good little vampire for us, yes?"


	4. Chapter 4

Deacon is surprised when they unbuckle the straps securing him to the frame. He rather expected his flatmates to simply fuck his face and rape him - for the love of Selene, they've done that enough times before, as has he with a sex accomplice against any of the others. At the end of the day, whether he's a dog having sex or a vampire fucking or being fucked, it's good craic and getting off is as pleasurable in vampire form as it was in human form.

Once Viago and Vlad have released him, they secure his arms behind his back but, otherwise, he's free of restraints, other than the ring around his painfully swollen cock. Vlad settles down on his knees behind him and pulls Deacon back into his lap, spreading his thighs so that Deacon's far shorter legs are splayed wide. Deacon grunts as Vlad slowly pulls the thick, oh-so-long dildo from his body.

And then squeals, in a most undignified manner, as the dildo is eased straight back inside him, its passage this time lubricated with a generous soaking of virgin blood.

The delicious, aphrodisiac, effect is instantaneous. Deacon immediately begins to fuck himself violently on the dildo, his thighs spread wide as he straddles Vlad's longer, thicker legs.

"Fuck me. Please. Fuck me. Please make me ride your cock. Please, please - Vlad!"

Viago and Vlad smile. They've just made naughty little Deacon into a sex mad little fuck slut.


End file.
